


Опасная ситуация

by ehound



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehound/pseuds/ehound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторых тайн лучше не знать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасная ситуация

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на WTF Combat 2014 для команды WTF Bleach Wandenreich 2014  
> Бета: Shiera, Доктор Айзен

Тогда казалось, что она оплавится от злости. Внутри все клокотало не хуже, чем в каком-нибудь заштатном вулкане в Исландии.

— Не сможешь.

— Да пошел ты, — Бамбиетта сжала кулаки. Она уже была в шаге от того, чтобы взорвать придурка вместе c его ярким хохолком.

Он же лишь посмеивался.

— Не сможешь. Ты же маленькая трусиха, только и можешь трепаться попусту.

Трусиха. Да как этот дебил посмел ее так обозвать! Она ему покажет и еще как!

Спор. Условие легче легкого — принести небольшую вещь, принадлежащую Яхве, например, ручку. С учетом намечающегося смотра новобранцев, Яхве будет отсутствовать в кабинете несколько часов. За это время она сможет без труда сходить туда и взять все, что ей нужно.

Дверь скрипит при открытии, и этот звук проскальзывает по натянутым нервам, как нож по стеклу. Бамбиетта вздрагивает, но тут же берет себя в руки и решительно шагает за порог. Ну чего уж проще - стянуть какую-то ручку. У Яхве же их миллион, он и не заметит пропажу.

Бамбиетта хмыкает и смело идет вперед. В комнате царит полумрак, громоздкая мебель цвета темного ореха усугубляет тяжелое впечатление. На полу лежит светлый ковер с густым ворсом. Бамбиетта невольно ежится и думает о том, как чувствуют себя люди, которых Яхве вызывает к себе для выговора. Они, наверное, стоят посреди этой комнаты, у них трясутся коленки и сосет под ложечкой. Даже представить страшно. Тряхнув головой, Бамбиетта отгоняет от себя глупые мысли.

На контрасте с обстановкой здесь довольно приятно пахнет: деревом, бумагой, кожей и едва уловимо самим Яхве. Бамбиетта вздыхает полной грудью и, положив руку на полированную поверхность стола, ведет по ней пальцем, а затем дотрагивается до подставки с письменными принадлежностями. Лениво перебирает их, выбирает черное лакированное перо и кладет в нагрудный карман кителя.

«Как просто», — рассеяно думает она и плюхается в огромное кресло возле стола. Она трогает жесткие подлокотники и воображает себя на месте Яхве. Ее бы тоже боялись, особенно всякие засранцы вроде Базза. Было бы здорово вызывать этого придурка каждый день, придираться ко всяким мелочам, а потом устраивать выволочки. Мигом бы шелковым стал.

Осматривая комнату, она задерживает взгляд на круглом столике, покрытом кружевной скатертью. На нем стоит ваза с букетом сухоцветов. Бамбиетта улыбается — кружево, цветы настолько выбиваются из окружающего интерьера, что Яхве кажется ей даже слегка сентиментальным.

Внезапно она слышит звук шагов со стороны коридора. Вздох застревает в горле от испуга — Яхве! Это чувствуется по приближающейся реяцу: удушающей и тяжелой. Кажется, что даже воздух становится плотнее. Решение к Бамбиетте приходит мгновенно. Она опрометью кидается под маленький столик, поджимает ноги к груди и максимально глушит духовную силу. Ужас забирается под кожу, морозит изнутри ледяными осколками.

Первое время она поглощена страхом, застилающим глаза и лишающим слуха. Она сжимает кулаки до боли и повторяет про себя обрывок какой-то католической молитвы. Это похоже на заклинание-оберег и немного успокаивает. Теперь она может различить, что помимо тяжелой поступи Яхве слышатся и легкие шаги, звучащие диссонансом. Реяцу чувствуется очень слабо — этот второй скрывает ее. Бамбиетта облизывает пересохшие губы. Вот это она попала! Только у одного человека есть привычка быть настолько незаметным.

Бамбиетта недолюбливает Хашвальта: он какой-то холодный и правильный до тошноты. Однажды даже отчитал ее за неразумное обращение с кадровым составом. Дескать, обучение людей требует времени и сил, и тот, кто пускает в расход людские ресурсы без особой на то причины, вредит Ванденрейху. Поэтому если она не хочет быть обвиненной в саботаже, то пора бы уже умерить свои извращенные наклонности.

Да, Хашвальт опасен, но его реакция будет ничем по сравнению с гневом Яхве. Тот и за меньшее может вывернуть наизнанку в самом прямом смысле.

«Ладно, меня же пока не нашли».

Бамбиетта осторожно приоткрывает глаза и чуть не вскрикивает от испуга — закрывающий ее край скатерти колышется от потока воздуха, рядом скрипят сапоги, и на столик ложится плащ. Она зажимает рот рукой и прислушивается. Если у них там совещание, зачем одежду снимать? Вроде в кабинете не жарко.

— Давай быстрее.

Голос, которым привыкли отдавать команды, растекается внутри лютым холодом. Слышно скрип отодвигаемого кресла, шорох ткани и какое-то подозрительное звяканье. Бамбиетта переводит дыхание и чуть подвигается вперед. Становится интересно до невозможности, кажется, что если не посмотреть, что там происходит, то лопнет голова. Она осторожно трогает скатерть, так, чтобы ажурный узор повернулся под нужным углом, переводит дыхание и замирает.

Первое, что она видит — руки. Белые, будто фарфоровые, пальцы, впившиеся в темное дерево. Напряженные кисти и тонкие запястья. Хашвальт лежит грудью на столе, и из одежды на нем только форменная рубашка, да и та расстегнута. Лица не видно — волосы разбежались белыми водопадами по столу, несколько прядей стекают с края, переливаясь белым золотом.

Бамбиетта превращается в соляной столб. В сознании неоновой вывеской блестит краткое «не-может-быть». Рискуя быть замеченной, она опирается на руки и вытягивает шею, стараясь разглядеть как можно больше.

Теперь она видит Яхве. На нем нет кителя, рукава рубашки закатаны по локоть, и видно мускулистые руки, густо поросшие черными волосами. Пальцы правой руки блестят, покрытые чем-то прозрачным. Яхве подходит к распластанному на столе Хашвальту.

— Шире, — Яхве трогает носком сапога Хашвальта с внутренней стороне щиколотки, принуждая развести ноги. Затем одной рукой давит на поясницу, другую опускает вниз.

Бамбиетта не видит всего, но воображение услужливо дорисовывает необходимые детали. Она на секунду жмурится и представляет, как пальцы проскальзывают внутрь: один, потом второй, третий. И как судорожно сжимаются стенки, сопротивляясь растяжению. Это должно быть больно. Звуки хлюпающей смазки добавляют штрихи к картинке в голове, и Бамбиетта торопливо распахивает глаза. Жарко, ее щеки и уши горят огнем, того и гляди вспыхнет все вокруг.

Хашвальт чуть приподнимается на носках и прогибается в пояснице. Бамбиетта с усилием отводит взгляд от его босых ног, контрастирующих своим видом с сапогами Яхве. В этом есть что-то откровенно беспомощное. Плечи Хашвальта слегка вздрагивают, когда Яхве скользит свободной рукой вдоль его позвоночника, говоря при этом что-то по-немецки. Бамбиетта настолько увлечена наблюдением, что даже не разбирает слов. От чужой реяцу ее ощутимо потряхивает.

Яхве слегка наклоняется вперед, собирает белые волосы в кулак и тянет вверх, вынуждая Хашвальта подняться и опереться руками на стол. Тот выдыхает так резко, что это больше похоже на всхлип. Бамбиетта смотрит на его плотно сомкнутые веки и невольно завидует длине ресниц.

Сейчас Хашвальт полная противоположность себе. Обычно он выглядит бледным и усталым, с огромными темными кругами под глазами. Сейчас совсем другое дело: порозовевшие щеки, губы, искусанные до ярко-алого цвета, кожа, блестящая от выступившего пота, и разметавшаяся челка. Бамбиетта с каким-то извращенным удовольствием ведет взглядом по четкой линии челюсти, по перекатывающемуся острому кадыку, по резко обозначенным ключицам — хочется охватить все и сразу. Таким Хашвальта она видит впервые в жизни.

Яхве перекидывает волосы Хашвальту через плечо. Затем проводит кончиками пальцев по левому виску, осторожно заправляя выбившиеся пряди за ухо. Хашвальт слегка поворачивает голову и видно, как у него дрожат губы.

Бамбиетта сглатывает, сжимает кулаки — ногти скребут по полу, но некогда думать об испорченном маникюре. Она увлеченно наблюдает, как Яхве гладит живот Хашвальта и под пальцами проступает четкий рельеф мышц.

Хашвальт едва слышно стонет и сильно запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею. Бамбиетта невольно дергает плечом, воображая, будто это к ее коже прикасается жесткая щетина. Почему-то даже от мыслей становится щекотно и ломит зубы. Еще она понимает, почему Хашвальт никогда не забирает волосы в хвост и наглухо застегивает воротник — так не видно засосов.

— Пожалуйста, прошу вас.

У Хашвальта такой же тихий голос, как и всегда, только сейчас он прерывистый и с просящими нотками. Его член сильно возбужден и истекает смазкой, светлые волосы в паху слиплись от пота, образуя темные завитки. Хашвальт непроизвольно тянется рукой, чтобы дотронуться до себя, но замирает от вопроса Яхве:

— Разве я разрешал?

Большая ладонь Яхве накрывает яйца Хашвальта и сжимает. Тот застывает, тяжело дыша, сильно бледнеет и вцепляется в запястье Яхве.

— Ваше… Величество.

— Спокойно, — Яхве ослабляет хватку и зарывается носом в светлые волосы. Он что-то говорит, но так тихо, что Бамбиетта, даже напрягая слух, не может разобрать ни слова. Она улавливает лишь интонацию: непривычную, мягкую, успокаивающую.

Потом Яхве отстраняется и кладет руку на свой ремень. Он не раздевается полностью, просто приспускает брюки и белье. Бамбиетта сглатывает и мысленно говорит себе: «Ну, офигеть!». Большой, темный, неровный от обвивающих его вен член притягивает внимание.

Бамбиетта тянется к воротнику, ей душно, но тут же одергивает себя. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, она закрывает глаза и обещает, что так и просидит, пока все не кончится. Однако любопытство сжирает живьем. Надо увидеть все, иначе она до конца дней себя не простит.

Яхве сидит в кресле, оно достаточно большое, чтобы он мог откинуться на спинку. Хашвальт спиной к нему, руки упираются в подлокотники, ноги непристойно разведены в стороны. Сейчас отлично видно его напряженный член, прижатый к животу, и подтянутую мошонку. Хашвальт выгибает спину и медленно опускается. В какой-то момент он замирает, и правильные черты его лица искажаются, словно от судороги.

Яхве ждет и гладит его по спине, но не долго. Когда у него заканчивается терпение, он дергает его на себя, насаживая рывком.

Бамбиетта зажимает правую ладонь между ног. Ее ведет от стонов Хашвальта, от того, как он двигается, от вида его напрягшегося тела и от того, что с ним вытворяет Яхве. Он гладит грудь и живот Хашвальта и сильно теребит соски, так что тот стонет и дергается. Шлепает по заднице, и тогда Хашвальт замирает и бледнеет. Потом Яхве накрывает ладонью его пах, сжимает и мнет яйца, приказывая терпеть. Бамбиетте становится страшно и сладко одновременно. Она вдруг четко понимает, что видит двух участников игры, приятной для них обоих. И все приказы, и жесткость, и покорность, и беззащитность — это лишь правила, которые доставляют им удовольствие в равной мере.

А потом Яхве жестко обхватывает член Хашвальта и стискивает. Тот громко вскрикивает и выгибается. Он больше не может сдерживаться и кончает с таким выбросом реяцу, что у Бамбиетты закладывает в ушах. Духовная сила расходится по помещению концентрическими кругами. От этого воздействия гудят стены, и трясется пол, а стекла только чудом остаются целыми. Скатерть, скрывающая ее, опасно колышется. Но хуже всего, что каждый раз, когда новый виток прошивает тело, Бамбиетте становится все сложнее контролировать себя. Приглушив реяцу из-за боязни быть обнаруженной, она лишила себя естественной защиты. Ей не хватает воздуха и все плывет перед глазами.

Бамбиетта приходит в себя не сразу. Тяжело дышит, уставившись в пол. Руки опасно дрожат. Подняв голову, она видит Хашвальта, опершегося руками о край стола. Позади него стоит Яхве, уткнувшись в светлый затылок. Он водит рукой по животу Хашвальта, оставляя на коже клейкие разводы. Они оба дышат как загнанные лошади.

Бамбиетта обхватывает голову руками и ждет. Сейчас ей уже не страшно. Ей просто стыдно. Стыдно, что она может предстать перед двумя императорами Ванденрейха взъерошенной и в безнадежно мокрых трусах.


End file.
